


Octo Transaction

by oofoe



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Prostitution, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, are the long tongues canon or just a porn thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Agent 8, to make some quick cash, agrees to partake a threesome of sorts with a bitchy Inkling girl and her timid boyfriend.





	Octo Transaction

It was a bright, sunny day in Inkopolis Square. The birds were singing, the Turf Wars continuing as usual, and in a shadowy, filthy back alley, three youths were partaking in perverse sexual acts. Truly, life was good.

 

“Oh, fuck,” the orange-tentacled Inkling girl moaned, fiddling with her nipple through the fabric of her fashionable Lime Easy-Stripe Shirt, “deeper.”

 

The octoling at her crotch complied, prodding her lengthy tongue deeper into the inky depths of her partner’s womanhood. Her eyes half-lidded, she glanced to the right at the blue-tentacled Inkling boy standing off to the side. His shorts were around his knees, dick in hand, as he furiously jerked off to the sight before him.

 

“Fuck,” he said, “this is so hot.”

 

“You could learn a thing or two, Don,” the girl spat at him between pleasured groans.

 

“That’s not fair, Posey! I’ve never--”   
  


Posey interrupted his rebuttal with another, throaty moan. Agent 8, feeling the Inkling’s walls spasm around her tongue, pulled out, quickly replacing the muscular organ with a pair of her tanned fingers, wriggling them inside her lover’s pussy. Posey arched her back in pleasure, practically screaming in delight as her body was rocked by her climax. “Fuck! Yeah! Kiss me, you fucking whore!”

 

Not wanting to leave her customer dissatisfied with the service she was providing, Agent 8 quickly shifted her position more towards Posey’s waiting mouth. Putting her free hand behind Posey’s head, she placed her lips up against the Inkling’s, a grunt of ecstacy escaping her partner’s mouth as their tongues intertwined.

 

“Holy shit,” Don mumbled.

 

The kissing, moaning, and writhing of their bodies together continued for a good while, even after Posey’s climax settled down. “Fuck, you taste good,” Posey purred, “I could kiss you forever.”

 

“You only paid me enough for half an hour,” Agent 8 replied matter-of-factly, pulling herself off of the lovestruck Inkling. “And it’s just about up.”

 

“Ah, shit,” Posey grumbled, “guess you’re right. Oh well, it was  _ totally _ worth every penny.”

 

Don, still in the midst of working on his own orgasm, shot up in surprise. “Wait, what?!” He approached Agent 8 pleadingly but slowly, movement restricted by the shorts around his legs. “B-b-but I paid for half of that hour! And you spent the whole time with Posey!”

 

“That’s what being a good boyfriend entails, Donny,” Posey replied, rolling her eyes.

 

Eight brought her hand to her chin, thinking over the situation. “Hm…” She glanced at Don, who was now cupping his hands together as if he was about to start begging, then at Posey, who had started disinterestedly checking her phone. After a moment, she sighed and held her hand out to the pitiful boy. “It’s gonna be another 1,000 Cash, but I’ll get you off once.”

 

“Uh, sure, sure! D-deal!”

 

As her boyfriend shuffled through his pockets to scrounge up the cash, Posey shook her head. “God you’re pathetic, Donny.” She turned to Eight. “You don’t  _ have _ to do this, you know.”

 

“Money is money,” Eight replied with a shrug. As she turned back to her new client, she was met with two things: A wad of bills placed in her hand, and an erect penis being shoved her way. “Ah,” she said, “getting right to it, I guess.”

 

“S-sorry, I’m just, you know, eager. I’ve never done it with a, uh…”  
  
Eight raised a brow. “An octoling?”

 

“OMG, Donny! You can’t just say that!”   
  


“But it’s true, Posey! It’s why  _ you _ wanted to do this, too!”

 

“I don’t mind,” Eight assured them both, wrapping her arms around the young man’s waist and planting her hands firmly on his soft, round asscheeks. “Now, it’s the same deal as she got. I’m only gonna do mouth stuff, and only gonna make you cum onc--”  
  
Don impatiently bucked his hips, prodding the Octoling’s tawny cheek with the azure tip of his cock. “Y-yeah, I know! Just, get to it, please!”

 

Shutting up and getting to business, Eight opened her mouth wide In a single motion she was engulfing all five inches of her customer’s dick, the heavenly texture of her mouth’s interior sending a shiver up his spine.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

“You’re not already cumming, are you Don? Fucking typical.”

 

Don blushed, shaking his head. “No, it just, it feels good!”

 

Though Agent 8 saw this as purely a business interaction, she was getting a little fed up with the orange girl’s constant criticism of the young man. He was clearly nervous, and actually pretty cute, and Posey simply wouldn’t cut him any slack.

 

So, Eight resolved to make his whole day, and cement this as the best purchase Don had ever made in his life.

 

She skipped the buildup, immediately going wild on his prick. She bobbed her head up and down with such passion and intensity, it was like she was trying to restart his heart through his loins. His cock wasn’t long enough to reach the back of her throat, but she still feigned gagging sounds. In her experience, putting on a show like that helped the man enjoy his time just a little bit more.

 

“Wow, she’s really going at it,” Posey mused, taking a seat on a nearby trash can.

 

“Fuck me, th-this is amazing,” Don stammered, knees starting to shake under the pleasure.

 

“Yeah, she’s got talent,” Posey replied, “but I’m still better, right Donny?”

 

There was no reply. Don was to enraptured by the Octoling slut devouring his manhood to even here what his girlfriend had to say. He stumbled back just a bit, steadying himself against the wall with his hands. Despite the sudden movement, Eight didn’t miss a beat, simply tightening her grip on his rear as she continued to blow his mind (and, you know, his cock).

 

“...Donny?”

 

His breathing had grown raspy as he placed a hand behind Eight’s head, gripping tightly on her ponytail. “Fuck, fuck! Yeah, take it all! Choke on it, baby,” he cried, beginning to meet each bob of Eight’s head with a thrust of his hips.

 

“ _ Donny?! _ ”

 

As if snapping out of a trance, Don’s eyes widened and looked over to Posey. Though his attention was now on his girlfriend, he continued pumping his waist in rhythm with the Octoling hooker kneeling before him. “Shit, right, what’s up Posey?”

 

“Did you hear a  _ word _ I just said?”   
  


“Sooomething about Splatfest, right?”

 

The Inkling stomped her foot, fists at her side. “Oh my god you are  _ ridiculous! _ How good can she  _ possibly _ be, especially compared to your  _ amazing _ girlfriend?!”   
  


“O-oh, uh,” Don gulped. He looked at his girlfriend of five months, and then down at his lover of five minutes, and then back at his girlfriend, giving serious thought to the question. When he realized that visibly thinking it over was probably a  _ very _ bad idea, he sputtered out a half-assed response. “Y-you’re better, obviously! Nobody could compare to-- Oooooh fuck, yeah, use more tongue baby!”

 

“I cannot  _ believe _ you!” Huffing in frustration, the slighted-feeling Inkling pushed Eight out of the way.

 

Don’s length, slick with magenta tinted octo-spit, flopped out of his moll’s mouth, and his pleasured expression was replaced with one of exasperation. “Hey, wha-”

 

“Shut up!” Getting on her knees, Posey took her boyfriend’s cock in her hand. “I’m not gonna let my  _ dumbass _ boyfriend ink himself to some  _ octoslut _ . You don’t know how fucking  _ good _ you have it, Don.” She started jerking his dick, her hand tight around his girth. “Now let me show you how it’s done.”   
  


Eight, content that she got her money, was prepared to simply leave the two young lovers to their weird pseudo-hatefuck. But, still, it felt… anticlimactic. So, she was going to fix that.

 

Scooching behind Don, moving him away from the wall, she placed her hands on his ass once more.   
  


Posey leaned back, looking skeptically at Eight while continuing to massage the cock in her grasp. “Whatya think you’re doing back there, slut?”   
  


“Don’t worry about it,” Eight replied, gently spreading Don’s glutes, her fingers subtly indenting the soft skin of his posterior as she did. She eyed his tight, hairless, cerulean-hued pucker with something akin to the look a shark would give its prey. “I’m just giving him his money’s worth, is all.”

 

The orange inkling puffed her cheeks. “Hrmph, well, I’ll keep working on him over here...” She looked up at her lover. “Fucking, get ready, idiot, cuz I’m gonna rock your world.”

 

“Er, whatever you say, babe.” Just as he said that, though, Don felt something soft and moist streak across his backdoor, sending another shiver up his spine. As if it was reflex, he grabbed the two long tentacles hanging from the sides of Posey’s head, and grabbed them  _ hard.  _ “Ooooh!”

 

“Ow! Fuck, what do you think you’re--  _ Glk! _ ” Before she could protest, Posey found her mouth full of her boyfriend’s renewed hardness, her head pulled hard towards his pelvis.

 

Pleased with her work, Eight cracked a smirk as she ran her tongue once more over the young man’s hole, this time prodding the entrance gently with the tip. Eventually, she moved on to kissing it. It started with gentle, cute pecking, but soon descended into a sloppy, passionate make out session. She made love to it with her mouth, like it was her beloved on their wedding night.

 

This, combined with the facefucking he was giving his girlfriend, started to chip away at Don’s endurance. He felt an orgasm coming on, but tried his best to stave it off. Between the long Octoling tongue coiling its way past his previously-virgin sphincter, and the intense pleasure that finally dominating his girlfriend’s big mouth was giving him, delaying his imminent climax was certainly easier said than done.

 

Eight, feeling the increasingly frequent spastic contractions of her partner’s asshole, could tell that he was getting close. Quickly, she extracted her tongue from his rear, slicking two of her fingers with spit and inserting them instead, just as she’d done a few moments before with Posey. Pumping them in and out like she was plunging a toilet, she slowly rose to her feet, whispering in Don’s ear. “You like that, don’t you?”

 

Nearly out of breath, he murmured out a reply. “Y-yeah...”

 

“How does it feel, cumming with these hot  _ Octoling _ fingers up your perfect ass?”

 

“It… It feels really! Fucking! Good!” His feelings were punctuated by grunts, and thrusts of his hips into Posey’s slackjawed mouth, gags of surprise escaping her throat as his balls smacked against her chick. “Fuck! Fuck!” He bottomed out once more, pulling his girlfriend as tightly as he could into his crotch while Eight impaled his hole with her fingers. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

 

Blowing in his ear, Eight egged him on some more. “Tell her  _ where  _ you’re cumming!”

 

“P-Posey! I’m cumming down your  _ bitchy fucking throat _ !”

 

Posey couldn’t respond, as she was currently choking down several ounces of pent up deep blue semen.

 

“That’s right you are,” Eight affirmed, pulling her fingers out of his tight ass with a  _ schlick _ . “Don’t let her come up until she swallows it all.” She sucked the slickness off of her fingers, making an exaggerated moan of contentment. “Thanks for the good time.”

 

“F-fuck,” Don stuttered, shivering as he unloaded the last of his cum in his girlfriend’s recently fucked throat. “N-no, thank you. That was great!”

 

“I know,” Eight replied, shuffling through her pocket. “Here,” she slid him a slip of paper. “Call me sometime, kay?”   
  


“L-like for another session? I don’t get my paycheck from Grizzo until next week, so uh--”

 

“Oh, no,” she stopped him, leaning in to plant a long, impassioned kiss on his lips. After a brief moment, she pulled away. “It’s gonna be free, from now on. My treat.”

 

With a wink, she was gone.

 

“...Wow,” Don sighed, dreamily. “That really was somethin’, right Posey?” It was about thirty seconds without a response before Don followed up. “Posey?” There still wasn’t a response, and it wasn’t until she let out a loud, throaty choking sound that Don realized he was still holding Posey down on his member. “Oh, shit, sorry babe!”


End file.
